This invention relates to an attachment to water vehicles; more particularly a hinged, detachable stairway for attachment to the side, back, or bow of a water vehicle.
Many current boat ladders are difficult to use by individuals attempting to enter or leave the water. Sometimes this task is made even more difficult if the individual utilizing these ladders is an older individual or is carrying heavy, oversized equipment. For example, it is often difficult for individuals with diving equipment to climb over a boat's edge.
A variety of platform and ladder systems have been developed and marketed for attachment to the transoms of water vehicles or to the top or side edge of boats, such as pontoon boats, to assist in boarding or debarking the water vehicle.
These boat ladder systems are generally divided into two categories: (1) those that are permanently attached to the side of a water vehicle, or (2) those that are detachable from the side of a water vehicle for storage and use. This invention is directed towards this second type of detachable boat ladder system.
A number of different types of boat ladders have been designed for attachment to the transoms or rear of a water vehicle or for hooking over the edge of a boat or other type of water vehicle. For example, Des. 243,854 discloses boat steps which are attached to the transom of the boat apparently by the use of a pair of slot members which fit into a pair of sleeves secured to the transom of the boat. Another boat ladder, which utilizes a back plate (18) which fits within three brackets (16), which are themselves secured to the side or transom of a boat, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,140.
Boat ladders which are secured or attached to a boat, are often rotated about a hinge for easy removal from the water when not in use. Such an arrangement is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,724,925, 4,501,507, 4,462,485, 5,537,949, and 4,765,438.
These boat ladder systems are designed generally for attachment to the transom of a wooden, metal, or fiberglass water vessel. Boat ladder systems specifically designed for use with a pontoon boat are also important. Attachment of a boat ladder system to pontoon boats creates special problems because of the construction of the pontoon boats as they do not contain the same types of gunwale sections for attachment of the boat ladder system. Thus, it is more difficult to secure conventional boat ladder systems to a pontoon boat, especially systems designed to provide an angle of departure to ease access to the deck area.
In addition, current boat ladder systems for attachment to water vehicles are frequently difficult to attach to the sides of a water vehicle. Further, when these boat ladder systems are being used, there is a danger in pinching of the hands of an individual who is using the boat ladder system.
Further, because water vehicles are constantly in motion in the water, it is important that its boat ladder system be securely attached to the side of the water vehicle while in an upright position or in use. It is also important that these boat ladder systems be easily removable for storage on the water vehicle.
Accordingly, it is an aspect of this invention to disclose a hinged stairway system for use with water vehicles.
It is a still further aspect of this invention to disclose a hinged stairway system specifically designed for use with a pontoon boat, swim platform, or any related marine use.
It is a still further aspect of the invention to disclose a hinged stairway system containing a bumper to prevent damaging interaction between the stairway system and the side of the water vehicle and which eliminates any pinch point for the individual using the stairway system.
It is a still further aspect of the invention to disclose a spring locking system for securing the hinged stairway system in place against the side of the water vehicle either while in an upright position or when in use.
It is a still further aspect of the invention to disclose a mechanical chair lift system securable to a hinged stairway system for attachment to the side of a water vehicle.
It is a still further aspect of the invention to disclose a method for attachment of a hinged stairway system to the side, stern, or bow of a water vehicle which reduces the likelihood of pinching the fingers of an individual who is installing, removing, or using the hinged stairway system from the water vehicle.
These and other aspects of the invention can be obtained by the disclosed hinged stairway system for use with water vehicles.